


It Looks Good on You

by Ammosart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammosart/pseuds/Ammosart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean persuades Cas to help him try out some festive headgear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countermilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermilk/gifts).



> I wanted to draw something that would induce warm and fuzzy feelings with a dash of yuletide cheer, and it was fun :)


End file.
